


wrapped around your finger

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Life after marriage, M/M, Pining Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, domesticated sakuatsu, going back together, working dad kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: It has been a year since Kiyoomi and Atsumu held hands because Katsumi, their little girl, has this amazing giggles every time she sees her dads' fingers intertwined.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: fic commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> first ever commissioned fic for @ kiyoomiyuuh (thank you and enjoy reading!)

Kiyoomi has gone back from an overseas work which he wishes he doesn't have to do for the rest of his days. He doesn't want to come back here just to be reminded of the bitter-sweet memories he had with someone whom he once shared a home with but the thing is, he had to see his daughter, even if he would be seeing _him_ as well.

He felt something clenched inside his chest that he gripped tightly on his baggage. 

_Miya Atsumu._

Just the thought of his name bothers Kiyoomi and the way he had associated Atsumu with almost everything around him? It is that annoying, and painful.

It has been a year but Kiyoomi still thinks it still matter. Kiyoomi still thinks it hurts. 

It was when Atsumu knew about his promotion, _a year ago…._

Atsumu slammed the table which earned a fidget from Kiyoomi.

**"So you're leaving me and Katsumi? For what? For that stupid promotion?"** Atsumu never really screamed at him like this. 

Atsumu is that sweet husband who suddenly changes his voice into a softer one whenever he talks to him. It was like, the word _Omi_ automatically shifts Atsumu's mode into a big puppy.

Kiyoomi put his elbows on his knees, palms shoving on his crying face. He can’t even answer Atsumu’s question for he already told him million times that it is for Katsumi’s own good— and he knows that rejecting the promotion would have a bad effect on his job.

**“Are you not tired fighting over this? I already accepted that overseas job a week ago, Atsumu. It’s not like I could just tell them to replace me or something?”**

**“You didn’t even ask me if I am okay with you leaving me and Katsumi for how long? A year? Is my decision do not matter in this house anymore?”** Atsumu screamed again, only to be heard by their daughter, peaking from the slightly opened door of their bedroom.

**“Dada? Daddy? Are you two fighting?”** Katsumi rubbed her left eye— a manifestation of a newly-woken up kid, with her unkempt shoulder-length black curly hair like Kiyoomi.

The husbands then looked at each other, waiting for who is going to get their child and explain everything to her, little by little. Atsumu turned his back and faced the wall, trying to conceal his angry face for Katsumi somehow gets scared of it. From there, Kiyoomi stood up as he wiped the tears on his cheek and walked towards Katsumi.

**“Baby, no… Me and daddy are just—”**

**“Did you cried, dada?”** Kiyoomi’s lips trembled. This is too much for him— seeing Katsumi on her innocence and him being unable to wrap up everything for her. He then gave his daughter a hug, secretly wiping the tears that flooded his lids again.

**“Dada did not cry. I’m okay, don’t worry…”** He uttered with his voice shaking. Atsumu looked at them as he clenched his fist. He really did want to hug both of them but there’s something inside him that keeps him angry— not to Kiyoomi, but to the situation.

Kiyoomi released a _tch_ , his own expression of irritation, when he heard a familiar voice, followed by a giggle.

**“Dada!”** It’s Katsumi, his six-year old daughter. Suddenly, Kiyoomi’s face lightened up as he saw her in a pink fairy costume and a wand. It is only then when Kiyoomi realized that Katsumi is wearing a kid’s version of black chucks, and he knows it is Atsumu’s style that the latter keeps on influencing the little girl.

**“Hello Dada!”** Kiyoomi kneeled on the airport’s floor to hug his daughter as the latter kissed him on his both cheeks.

**“Hi baby!! I missed you so much!”** The dad kissed Katsumi and tickled her cheeks with his index finger as they both heard a guy’s voice from Katsumi’s back.

**“Welcome back, Omi.”** In unison, the daughter and the daddy looked up at Atsumu, having the same expression and hair style, only different in the position of the moles on their faces, and it made Atsumu chuckled as he looked at his husband and daughter, looking too _alike_.

**“Miya. It’s Sakusa, remember?”** Kiyoomi stood up and held the confused Katsumi’s hand and walked ahead of Atsumu without prolonging the meeting of their eyes.

_Miya._

_Sakusa._

Atsumu is so close to crying that he had to walk with his head bowed the whole time. He may have prepared himself for Kiyoomi’s cold treatment but it is really different when the situation is on your face now.

**“Dada! Dada! Can you hold Daddy’s hand? Please?”** Atsumu heard his daughter’s giggle as they got out from the arrival.

**“W-what?”** Kiyoomi stuttered as the little girl pulled his arm and walked towards Atsumu who’s feet are frozen.

**“Please dada? Hold daddy’s hand the way you used to… he missed you, you know.”** The taller wasn’t even surprised that Katsumi is this smart in terms of communicating what she’s thinking, and she’s a bit straightforward at times— just a couple of personalities she managed to get from Atsumu.

 **“Does this will make my baby Katsumi happy?”** Kiyoomi pinched the girl’s nose who nodded immediately as soon as he finished his sentence.

**“Okay,”** Kiyoomi sighed, and pulled Atsumu’s hand from his jacket’s pocket. **“then let’s hold hands.”**

*

It was cold inside the taxi during the entire trip but Kiyoomi’s stare on Atsumu is way on top. Kiyoomi thinks it has been too good for Atsumu that their daughter wants them to be this clingy to each other that the latter’s arms are wrapped around him with one hand clamped on his for quite a while now and he cannot even change his position for Katsumi is sleeping on his lap.

**“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”** Kiyoomi turns to Atsumu who suddenly looked up and pouted his lips, trying to avoid an eye contact with Kiyoomi.

**“What? I’m just following Katsumi’s instructions…”** Kiyoomi’s right. Atsumu is loving this that he doesn’t feel any pain in his body even though Kiyoomi and their daughter is literally putting all their weight on him.

It has been a year since he hugged Kiyoomi like this because even when the latter hasn’t gone overseas, they had stop acting like husbands and just fake it when Katsumi is around.

Atsumu thinks that Kiyoomi isn’t going to forgive his selfishness and fear of abandonment back then that he doesn’t even question the treatment he’s getting. He thinks that he deserved this, afterall.

**“Katsumi will stay with me in a hotel.”** Kiyoomi utters as he fixed the little girl’s curls. Atsumu held tighter on his hand, indirectly telling him not to leave him alone, again. The taxi stopped on a red light, making it easier for Kiyoomi to move little by little to sit in a different position, not to close to Atsumu.

**“Omi…”** Atsumu wanted to tell what’s on his mind but his lips seemed lose its connection with his brain. **“I’m sorry…”**

Hearing those two words from Atsumu, Kiyoomi’s heavy chest from a year ago felt a little lighter and he felt like, _crying…_

So this is the thing he has been longing from Atsumu since that argument, since that day they exchanged sharp words in heavy hearts.

Kiyoomi then intertwined his fingers on Atsumu’s, chest heavy breathing as the blond shove his face on his shoulder.

**“I’m sorry for being such an asshole. Please, Omi…”** Kiyoomi felt his sleeves starting to get wet and it’s from Atsumu’s tears. **“Come back to me… I love you so much, and I missed you so bad.”**

Kiyoomi thought that he was so ready to leave Atsumu, that he was so ready to live his life with Katsumi only, that he was so ready to face the struggles in life alone with his daughter,

but he was _wrong_ ….

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of how much he love Atsumu as much as he love their daughter.

**“Can we just save the crying at home? This is embarrassing.”** Atsumu seem did not get what he meant by that for the blond is still crying on his sleeves.

*

**“Omigiri! Omigiri!”** Atsumu and Katsumi shouted in unison as they both stomped the table with the ends of their utensils, waiting for Kiyoomi to finish making his infamous rice ball (which he basically learned from Atsumu’s twin).

**“Are you trying to put holes on that table?”** Kiyoomi then lays a tray of onigiri in front of his father-and-child who happened sharing the same brain cells sometimes.

**“Yey!! Omigiri!”** Katsumi then grabs one for her and another for his daddy Atsumu.

Kiyoomi, who had his elbows on the table and hands under his chin, watched the two nibbling on the simplest dish he could make late at night.

**“Dada, you’re not eating?”** The daughter asked with mouthful of riceball.

**“Yeah, yeah…”** Kiyoomi then reached for an onigiri when his hand is touched by Atsumu, who is, intently reaching for the same onigiri he’s about to grab. Even before Kiyoomi complained, Atsumu had this sweet smile on his face that he usually makes only for him and Katsumi.

And when he looked at their daughter? She had her brows going up and down, seemed rooting for Atsumu to continue holding Kiyoomi’s hand,and so the latter did.

**“Atsumu, we’re eating—”**

**“Omi, will you marry me? Again?”** Kiyoomi swears he heard the tiniest but loudest screamed his entire life when Katsumi almost jumped out of excitement, hearing an actual proposal at the age of 6.

**“Atsumu—”**

**“Is that a yes?”** Kiyoomi’s emotions is scrambled but God knows the only answer he would want to give Atsumu.

**“Y-yes, Atsumu… I will marry you again!”** Kiyoomi walked towards his husband and wrapped him in a hug. Katsumi jumped from her seat and joined his two daddies.

Atsumu learned from Kiyoomi’s departure that the only thing he could bear as Kiyoomi’s reason of leaving is his work, meanwhile Kiyoomi learned that he was never ready of having a life _without_ Atsumu.


End file.
